Stranded
by BlackRose213
Summary: When a cruise ship sinks, most of the people aboard are stranded on a deserted island. How will they live with people they have never met before, also with the low amount of resources they have to deal with. Some characters that are not at the start will make an appearance sometime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first story I have posted on and I really hope people will like it. Most of this story will be following Gilbert and the other characters he is around. I was going to write accents but I was to lazy and some accents can be quite hard to understand. Sorry the chapter is short, I hope to make the rest of them a bit longer.**

**UPDATE: So I decided to rewrite the chapters again and I finally got around to do it. The chapter is longer and has more detail in, so please enjoy!**

**I do not own hetalia or any of the characters involved.**

* * *

**Gilbert's POV**

I was never a big fan of boats... or ships...or anything that involved transport and water. The way they rocked on the water makes me feel unstable and sometimes quite sick. So my current situation is quite bad because frankly am on a cruise ship. Now you are probably thinking why the hell is this awesome specimen on something he despises. So let me tell you a short story. My little bruder, Ludwig has a major fear of flying and being the awesome big bruder I am, I have spent years trying to get him to go on a plane. Or rather, take sometime off on work to go on holiday with me. The reason Ludwig is terrified of going in the air is because 10 years ago our parents were killed from a terrorist attack on a plane they were on when coming back from a business meeting. I felt like Ludwig needed a break from his job and I also really wanted a holiday, so I asked him to come with me. The reason I asked my bruder and not my friends, is because I don't have any. I was always picked on as a child mainly because of my awesome appearance and the fact that I have a medical condition called Joint Hypermobility Syndrome (JHS). It means that I can bend most of my joints in some strange way, most people who have Hypermobility call it double jointed but I have something more serious. JHS is more painful than Hypermobility and my joints can easily be injured, so things that would not normally hurt people could make me dissociate my shouldering or sprain my wrist. When other people would come and pick on me my little bruder would always be there to stop them or if he was not there he would find them and show them not to bully a Beilschmidt bruder. Most of the time they would just continue because my bruder was smaller than most people in my year but when he had a huge and I mean huge growth spurt the bullies stopped. So I will do everything to repay my bruder for all the help he has been.

The sound of glass clanking, cheering and singing is basically all I could hear and have been hearing for the past four hours. Being German or rather Prussian if we see a bar we need to taste the beer to see if it is at our standards. The bar was rather large with a pool table at the right hand side of the room and a darts board near by, there was also various casino games. Circular tables were all around the room but most were filled with drunks and a few had them sensible friends who decided not to drink so their friends would not fall overboard. Sadly or rather gladly my bruder and me are not them type of people and we think if your body accepts the alcohol with open arms then let it take you where it wants to. The bar it's self was rather large with lots of variety of alcohol and some really friendly faces. There was quite a lot of people sitting on stools around the bar since there was quite a lot of room so if anyone accidentally bumped into you it was just ignored, no apology or anything, you just continued doing what you were doing.

I grabbed the glass in front of me and gulped down the rest of the contents, shouting to the barman for two more.

"Just make that one," a deep voice with a thick German accent said from the side of me.

"Huh, West! Don't take my beer from me, I'm not even drunk yet! I'll set the awesome Gilbird on you." My little yellow friend flew in circles around my head like it was a race car circuit. "See he is warming up."

"Gil I'm not taking your beer from you, I'm going to bed and you should consider going too. We have been up since three in the morning." He stood up, stretching his arms and legs before before turning around and heading for the door.

"But it's only eleven and the beer is sure to keep you awake," I yelled to him before he reached the door.

He turned around and smiled at me. "You have always been a strange one bruder but I'm tired so goodnight." He continued waking and when he got to the door he turned around again. "Oh and don't forget your bird this time I don't want to go though that commotion again."

"Hey! It's not my fault he fell asleep on my shoulder and fell off." I complained but he was already gone.

"Still want that drink?" The barman asked.

"Yeah please. After my bruder abandoning me in a bar, which is so not like him, I think I need it."

The man laughed, placing another pint glass filled with alcohol in front of me. He held out his palm I and dug my hand around in my jeans pocket trying to get the right amount of money to pay for my drink. After I found some change I handed it to the barman and happily sat and drunk my beer.

"_"

After three more beers I decided that maybe I should listen to my bruder more. When the last ball fell into the socket, I handed my pool stick to an excitable Italian, who wanted someone to teach him and another Italian, who I presume was his brother but was less excitable and more grumpy. I started to walk towards the door, slightly stumbling a bit from the alcohol in my system. I walked with my head down trying to see where to put my feet next and accidentally bumped into something. I stumbled back slightly from the impactand the alcohol, I looked up to see what had got in my awesome way.

A man about the same height as me rubbed his arm, most likely where we collided. He had blond hair, with a strange flick at the top of his head and bright blue eyes, just like the sky on a cloudless day. Thin glasses covered them, making them look even bigger then they were. His large smile looked like it was something that was always plastered on his face.

"Oh sorry dude, I wasn't looking where I was going," the man apologized, his voice quite strong with an American accent.

"It's fine my awesomeness doesn't mind and it was also my fault."

"Sorry about walking into you but a hero has things to do. See you around. Bye."

He ran off to one of the tables and started to shake the shoulders of another man with pale blond hair, who had his head resting on the table top. When the man lifted his head I noticedhe had strange purple eyes. He turned his head and caught my eyes, giving me a cold look. I rushed out of the room onto the deck.

The layout of the ship was quite simple to understand. The restaurant, bar and cafe were all on the middle floor, the floor with the main deck, pool and other outdoor activities. The higher up the cabin the more it cost to purchase and the lower the less. Since we didn't want to spend to much money we are on G3 which is three levels from the bottom or one level from the main deck. Other facilities were dotted around the ship and all were quite easy to find, but that might just be from the signposts everywhere. The main deck was quite large circling the whole outside of the ship it larger at the ends of the deck. Since it was only my first night on the ship there was every possibility that I would get lost.

I walked out of the bar, gladly getting away from the deep, cold looking glare I was getting from the American's friend. I walked along the deck basically hugging the wall of the ship to get away from the rain that was belting down on my skin. The cold air stung my eyes, making them water slightly as I walked. So much for the relaxing, warm holiday I was promised from the brochure. Oh well, hopefully it will brighten up tomorrow. The deck seemed slightly slippery from the cold rain that was beating against it. I heard a rumble or thunder and saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eyes from somewhere in front of the ship. Great thunder and lightning. What an amazing way to brighten up my day. I continued walking along the slippery deck, with a bad feeling growing in the bottom of my stomach. I sped up my pace so I could get to my cabin faster and so the feeling would hopefully disappear. When I heard the second rumble of thunder I knew something was wrong, the lightning went by so fast I barely even saw it. My face came in contact with the deck so fast I didn't even realise I was on the floor. There was a sharp crack shortly after the lightning and small pieces of wood and other materials went flying all over the place and me. All I could hear was a high pitch ringing that filled my ears. After about a minute it subsidized and I now got the joy of listen to piercing screams and shouts. I pushed myself off of the wooden deck and tried to get to my feet but just fell back down to my knees.

"DUDE, I WOULD EITHER HURRY OVER HERE OR STAY WHERE YOU ARE," a familiar American voice called over the screams and the rain.

I lifted my head and saw the blond American from before, he was pointing at something on the ground about five meters in front of me. My eyes drifted over to where he was pointing and I suddenly realised why people were screaming.

"A-are you fucking s-serious," I muttered starting at a huge crack in the deck which separated me and the American.

Waves violently hit the side of the ship making the crack grow larger, people ran around in chaos trying to get to the part of the deck with the most lifeboats. People ran into each other not even bothering to check who they bumped into, people shouted for lost family members but most of there calls and pleads were lost in all of the noise. A really tall man pushed through the crowds and reached the American. I realised it was the man with pale blond hair and cold purple eyes.

The American held out his hand and shouted over all the chaotic sounds, "SLOWLY COME TOWARDS ME AND GRAB MY HAND."

"Alfred, what are you doing? Let's go get on a lifeboat, da?" I could just make out what the other man said.

"No, I'm not leaving this dude, he might not be able to get to the lifeboats another way and I'm the hero, I have to save people. HURRY DUDE, GRAB MY HAND!"

"There is no way to get him over the crack, let's just go." The man started to pull the American away.

"Ivan let me get this dude," he pull his arm out of the larger mans grasp. He held out his hand for me again.

"I'm sorry, I need to get my bruder," I stood up and ran towards the stairs that led down to our cabin. I heard the American shouting for me to stop and come back. That is when I heard a huge shattering noise, like the ship had just cracked in half, and that is almost what actually happened. I felt myself fall to the ground for the second time in less that five minutes. Wow, so not awesome.

Then...that's when everything went black and the screams and shouts started to fade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I am now on my summer holidays so hopefully I will be able to update more often. I an really sorry there is a lot of speaking in this chapter but it is slightly longer than the last, like very slightly. There is four new people in this chapter and I am really sorry if they are OCC, sometimes they can be hard to write. **

**Update: This chapter is not much longer than it was before but I really didn't know how to change it and it took so long. Damn writers block. So the updates have been going slow but I'm now back on track so they shouldn't take to long from now on. **

**I do not own hetalia or any of the characters in this story. **

* * *

**Gilbert's POV**

The recent events kept playing over and over again in my head. It was like I was stuck in an endless cycle. After each time it finished I would just see darkness for a while, then it would just start all over again. It was like someone was making me watch it over and over again so I could see if I could of doe something different. I don't even know if I'm alive, after a ship cracks in two what are the odds that someone like me will survive, a person who gets severely ill from just a cold. A person who broke their ankle after jumping off the second step up on a flight of stairs. If something happened to West and somehow I managed to survive, I know it won't only be Roderichwho blames me. I know I could of got to him before the ship sank. Even if he is still alive he probably hates me, I couldn't protect him like a big bruder should. I have never really protected him.

All I could hear was the sound of the ocean and the rustling of tropical trees. Birds calling each other from different places all around. No screams or violent waves. No thunder or cries of pain. Wait. Was that all a dream? Did I fall asleep on a beach with West.? Did any of that even happen? The American and his strange friend. Did my brian make all of that up? No it can't be a dream. I remember everything so well, in dreams I can never remeber everything that happened.

"West?"

"Sorry mate, I'm not very good with directions," an unfamiliar voice replied. Who the hell is that?

I slowly opened my eyes, just to quickly shut them again from the blinding rays of the sun. I tried to open them again, this time succeeding, to see a clear blue sky directly above me. I looked to my right to see a red haired man sitting next to me. The thing was, his hair wasn't relly ginger but more like bright blood red. He ws facing out to the ocean but I could tell he knew I was looking at him. Who is he? Where's West?

"Who are you?" I asked.

He turned his head and looked me directly in the eyes. His lean face and thin lips made him look very serious, his emerald eyes looked like they could pierce thought metal. And then he smiled. Which changed everything. His eyes glittered and he suddenly looked like the nicest person in the world.

"Alistair Kirkland, that's ma name," his voice strong with a Scottish accent.

"You can call me Gil."

"Short for Gilbert?"

I nodded. "Where are we?"

"Not too sure. Some random island, I guess."

"We're you on the ship Alistair?"

"Just call me Al, and yeah I was, do you have any idea what happened?"

"The ship got struck by lightning, normally when a ship gets struck nothing happens, it doesn't even make a dent," I muttered still slightly shocked.

"Guess that's different this time. See, I think I fell asleep in the bar and I'm a pretty deep sleeper, so I can't really remember anything happening. Why did you keep saying west anyway?"

"It's the name I have always called my bruder. Not to sure why but I just do."

Alistair stood up, his bones creaking slightly from the lack of movement. "Is that who you came with, your brother I mean?"

"Yeah my little bruder, he has always seemed like my big bruder though. Who did you come with?"

He held out his hand to help me up and I gladly took it because I don't think I would of been able to make it up on my own. "Also ma wee brother. Funny that is, we are both in the same sort of situation and have came with the same sort of people. We should look about for other people or even helpful resources like food." He picked somthing up from the sand beside him and handed it to me. "I found him flying around your head, he's the reason I found you. When I sat beside you, he stopped flying and fell asleep. Must of relised you were not in danger anymore."

I looked at the small yellow bird that was in my hand. "At least I didn't lose you. West would kill me."

''_''

**Mathias' POV**

I kicked the dirt that lay on the jungle ground just to get dry dirt dust in my eyes. Why did something like this have to happen to me. Not the dirt in my eyes. I wonder where Lukas is at, if he is still alive that is. Wait. What am I saying! Of course he is alive. He grew up with me! Well at least I have found a good space of land that is sheltered by the trees and is close to the ocean. Looks like that is were I will be living for who knows how long.

I heard a loud voice, like the person we yelling and started to move towards the source of the sound. When the voices got louder I saw a large man with pale blond hair gripping the wrist of a smaller man with sliver hair. A man with bight red hair was trying to calm the blond. Yeah, not succeeding

"It was your fault the Alfred and I didn't get to the lifeboats," yelled the blond with a strong Russian accent.

"You could of left," the sliver haired man yelled, squirmed about trying to get him to let go.

"Alfred never leaves people if the look like they are in danger, being the fool he is."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"What and leave my friend to die?"

"Well I wasn't going to leave my bruder behind."

"Yes now look at the mess we are in, all because of you!" the Russian spat back pushing the smaller man to the ground.

He turned around and walked towards the beach, the red haired man shouted, "You might not get along with him, but we need to work together. You will never survive if you are on your own." Where is that accent from, I reconise it.

The Russian turned around, "If you require my assistance, I will help _you_ but not _him_." He shouted back and continued to walk towards the beach.

I walked towards the two men who were both now sitting on the ground. They looked up when they heard my footsteps on the jungle ground.

"Who are you?" Asked the red haired man. Scottish that is it. Thats the accent.

"Mathias and you?"

"Alistair and this is Gilbert."

"Who was that man?"

"Gilbert, who was that? What has happend between you two?" Asked Alistair.

"I met him on the boat just before it we went overboard. His friend tried to help me and now he seems to blame the fact that he didn't get on a lifeboat on me," replied Gilbert rubbing his wrist where a red hand print had started to apper.

"So you don't actually know him?" Asked Alistair. Gilbert just shook his head.

Well it looks like I have found some trouble and I'm going to stay because there can't be trouble and not have me involved.

''_''

**Tino's POV**

_Last night at 2:13am the cruise ship 'Second Legend' was struck by lightning. A search is still taking place to find missing people. There was 2,340 people on the ship and so far 1,946 people have been found alive and 127 people have been found dead. Normally when a ship is stuck by lightning it will not suffer severe damage, so it is unknown why the ship sunk from the lightning strike. Family and friends of the lost have gathered and are waiting for news. Hopefully soon we will have more information on this tradgic event soon._

I sat in the hotel room we were provided watching the news on the cruise ship that two of my best friends were on. I couldn't stay downstairs because that is where most of the other family and friends of the people who were missing were at. I just couldn't. I felt more sorry for the people who lost their brothers or sister or even couisns and I just lost a friend, not a family member. I shouldn't even be here. It wouldn't matter if I wasn't.

"Tino, you in here?" A voice called.

"Yes."

The door opened and my friend Berwald walked in. "Why did you leave? You could of told one of use. We were all worried."

"I'm sorry. I just feel like I shouldn't be here. I'm not family, like you, I'm just a friend."

"I think Lukas and Mathias would disagree with you."

I looked at him, slightly shocked and very confused. "What do you mean? There is nothing I can do to be family with them."

"I mean they see you as family. Even if you are not blood or marriage related. They have known you for almost all their life, they care for you just like any other family member would and you should too."

"I do, I really do care for them. I just hope their safe."

"So do I. I know my little brother Mathias is tough and he is probably looking after Lukas even if he doesn't need it. Thats just how they are. And if they are not looking after each other, they are probaly arguing about somthing."

"Thanks Berwald. They are my family and so are you and Emil. You two better not go running off too."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

I laughed for the first time since we found out about ship. "Probably."

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the fact that Scotland does not normally act like this in other fanfiction's but I'm Scottish and I wanted to write him how I imagine him to be like. Also I say 'ma' a lot instead of my and stuff, so that is why he says that. **

**See you though the screen! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I'm really sorry for the slow update even though I said updates would be quite fast. I have been busy, well busy drawing and stuff. I haven't been that busy. I just couldn't think how to write this chapter because I wanted to bring in more characters but it kinda failed. Since I'm using real names I decided to make list of who they are just in case people are unfamiliar with the real names. **

**Gilbert - Prussia, Ludwig - Germany, Alfred - America, Roderich - Austria, Alistair - Scotland, Mathias - Denmark, Lukas - Norway, Ivan - Russia (even though his name has not been said), Tino - Finland, Berwald - Sweden, Emil - Iceland, Feliciano - Italy, Kiku - Japan, Yao - China, Heracles - Greece, Lin - Taiwan, Frederick - Old Fritz (Prussian king), Elizabeta - Hungary, Basch - Switzerland, Lili - Lichtenstein, Arthur - England, Francis - France.**

**I will mention more names when the character appears. I hope people like the chapter.**

** I do not own hetalia or any of the characters in this story. **

* * *

**Ludwig's POV**

Some people would say my situation was bad. I say it's very bad. Stuck on a deserted island, not knowing if my brother is alive or where he is, all of this with a enthusiastic, uncontrollable Italian named Feliciano. He keeps blabbing on about him imagining his Grandpa appearing on this island sing. Oh and did I mention he would be about 10 times the normal hight of an average human being. This man is not normal. At least a Japanese man named Kiku is here too, he seems to have some sense, just a bit quiet though.

"Lud, look," Feliciano ran about the beach trying to get my attention. I looked up from the fire I was trying to start. The Italian had a small red crab on his head and he was running about with it cheerfully on his head.

"Feliciano be careful it doesn't snip you." I went back to trying to light the fire. Kiku was off in the jungle trying to find something good to eat. We managed to make some spears and daggers out of driftwood and tree bark, so he was using them to kill animals or get food from trees.

Feliciano took the crab off of his head and came and sat down next to me. "Lud, why do you seem really tense?"

"Do I? Maybe its because we are stuck on an island with no way of getting off." I snapped.

"Sorry," Feliciano looked down at the ground and I could hear him snuffling.

"Hey Feliciano, don't cry. I'm sorry about being grumpy I just really want to get off of this island so I can find my bruder."

He lifted up his head with a smile planted on his face and his eyes closed. "I want to find my brother too, so when we get off this island we can work together." He smiled even more and threw his arms around me.

"Ya we can, but can you please let go of me."

"Oh sorry," he unravelled his arms from my shoulders, still smiling with his eyes closed.

Kiku came back not long after our conversation with some coconuts and starfruits. After we ate we decided on the tasks that we were going to be doing tomorrow and who was doing them. I don't think Feliciano will be much help but I still have hope. I had a nice talk with Kiku about the people we were on the ship with, he was with his best friend Yao. I also found out about his other best friend Heracles and his sister Lin.

"What about you? What family and friends do you have?" Kiku asked.

"My friends and family. Well I was on the ship with my brother Gilbert who is 2 years older than me but does not act like it. I lost my parents when I was 10 and then our fathers close friend, Frederick looked after us until we moved out. From my fathers side of the family I have a cousin named Roderich, who is married to a woman named Elizabeta and from my mothers I have two cousins named Basch and Lili."

"Thank you Ludwig."

"Huh. Why are you saying thank you?"

"I feel like I know you much better now we know more about each other."

Some people would say my situation is bad. I say it's actually okay. Stuck on a deserted island, not knowing if my brother is alive or where he is, all of this with a enthusiastic, uncontrollable but super friendly Italian named Feliciano. Also a nice, quiet, sensible Japanese man named Kiku is here to help us through. I finally made some nice friends.

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

"Shut up you bloody frog!" Arthur screamed at Francis for some reason. I stopped following their conversation about thirty minutes ago, I'm not to sure if it was that long ago, time is messed up since none of our phones or watches will work.

"I'm telling you don't cook. I would prefer it if I cook myself, I'm a chef, you know."

"Fine, but if you ruin it you don't get any food tomorrow."

Well at least that is one of the problems sorted. The Norwegian, Lukas or something still isn't talking much, he just stares at the horizon most of the time. Maybe I should talk to him. The hero is always here to help.

"Hey Lukas, you okay?" I sat down on the sand next to him.

"Huh. Yeah I'm fine." He muttered dryly.

"You sure about that dude. You don't sound fine."

"Alfred, just leave me alone."

"You sure, I don't have anything else to do, I can stay with you." He just shook his head, so I got up and walked back to the old bickering couple.

I looked down at what Francis was cutting with our makeshift knife Arthur made. It looked kinda like a fish but most of it was in smaller pieces so I couldn't really tell.

"Is that fish?"

"Yeah, Francis caught it before. We also found some coconuts and oranges, so he is making some sort of fruit sauce, but I'm not to sure what." Arthur replied.

"Okay, Lukas is still being really distant."

"Could it be he is worried about Mathias, that's the right name isn't it." Arthur asked.

"I spoke to him before and he said that he doesn't care about him and he can look after himself." Francis pitched in.

"I don't know but he better be a bit more cooperative tomorrow because he hardly done anything today." Arthur muttered.

I don't know how long I will be on this island with these dudes but everyone seems okay well until Arthur cooks. I don't trust English people in the kitchen. Well does anyone. Apart from other English people. So we should try our hardest to keep him busy and away from the cooking area. Anyway this island seems really big, there is a lot of jungle area that I really want to go and explore in but I don't know if I will have time too. Heck I'm the hero I have time to do everything and I'm American, everyone who is American is the best so. I don't see why not.

* * *

**I hope this time updates will be faster but I cannot promise much because I am a really lazy person.**

**See you though the screen! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So this chapter is kinda boring or I think it is. I wanted to explain more about the island that Gilbert, Mathias, Ivan and Alistair are on but it didn't really work. So I made a simple map showing the area and I will put a link on my profile because I cant seem to put one on the story. **

**I do not own hetalia or any of the characters in this story. **

* * *

**Alistair's POV**

I sat on the sand of the beach next to the fire Mathias managed to light. My stomach rumbled so loud I bet people halfway across the world heard it. Oh well, we are all meant to be going to search for food soon. We have been on this island for four days or something and I'm glad Gilbert and Ivan are not ripping each others heads off any more. Mathias spook to Gilbert about what happened and I spook to Ivan, they decided to make up yesterday. Even though Gilbert still seems scared of Ivan because of his slightly creepy smiles.

"You ready to go?" Mathias asked when he got back from checking if Ivan was ready.

"Yeah, have you checked Gil?" I asked and he nodded.

"I really hope them two stay friends or what ever you would call them. I still think Gil is rather edgy about Ivan."

"Defiantly. We should head off before it gets to hot."

Once Gilbert and Ivan came, we made our way towards one side of the beach. We were going to walk around the rocks that were at one side of the beach because we didn't want to go though the jungle to much just yet. Well before we know what is all in there anyway.

The rocks came to a small cliff about 15 minutes away for camp. We managed to clime up the cliff with ease and it seemed pretty easy to get back down too. At one side was a ledge down to the sea below, with some pointy rocks at the surface and at the other side was the jungle, which we were worried about going in. So both sides of the cliff were pretty worrying. As we walked Gilbert was quite close to the edge directly below the sea. He seemed to be getting closer and closer towards the ledge as Ivan was walking next to him.

"Gilbert, be careful of the ledge. It wouldn't be very nice if you fell." I said to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He replied still getting closer.

We walked for about another 20 minutes before we saw a hare sitting on the cliff about 7 meters in front of us. Mathias slowly walked forwards with a handmade spear in his hand. When he got quite close he hurled it like a javelin at the small creature hitting it in the head with the spike, quickly killing it.

"Awesome, you did say you were good at javelin," Gilbert beamed.

"Yeah told you so," he laughed picking up the hare and laying it on a piece of wood they brought.

"Lets make Mathias our hun-" Gilbert got a little bit to close to the edge and slipped off the side.

Everything went by so fast I don't really know what happened but Ivan leapt towards the edge and gabbed him. Which resulted in him falling to. Mathias dropped the wood with the hare on and ran towards the side of the cliff. I rushed next to him to see Ivan and Gilbert lying on the ground below. It seemed that the sharp rocks had stopped so time ago and there was solid ground below.

"Ivan. Gilbert. Can you here me? I shouted down to the two bodies lying below us.

"Well, it's either you or a voice in my head that I'm worrying might appear after that fall," Ivan grumbled.

"Can you stand?" Mathias yelled down. He seemed to be rather hyper and childish most of the time but the serious side of him seems to be coming out.

"I think so." He yelled back slowly standing up. Once up, he started to shake Gilbert trying to see if he was okay. I heard Gil mutter something but did not pick up what it was. I looked at our surroundings to see if there was an easy way to get to them because we couldn't go from the way we came because the sharp rocks would be rather hard to cross.

"We will try to find a way down to you. Just stay put." I yelled down.

"No. Just make your way back to camp we will met you there." Ivan called still trying to get Gilbert to stand up.

"Or we could keep walking froward and so could you and see if we can find somewhere to get you." Mathias suggested.

"That seems like the bast idea so far. Gil are you okay? Can you stand?" I called.

"I think so." He muttered quite quietly I could barely hear him.

Once he got up, they set off walking along the side of the cliff so they could keep an eye on the two men who both seemed quite wobbly on their feet. Mathias and I tried to take to each other but it didn't go to well because of the worry for the Russian and the German. After about half an hour or so after we started to search for away to get them back the cliff we are on started to get larger and lean over the strip of land that Ivan and Gilbert were walking on.

"Guys we wont be able to see you from now on but we will keep looking for away to get you back up. If anything happens just yell up because we will still be able to hear you." I called down

"Okay see you soon, hopefully." Gil called back.

"You think they will be okay together?" The Dane asked.

"No clue. I hope so though, I think Ivan has realised that we need to work together to survive on this damn island." He nodded in agreement. "Hey Mathias you have never told me about yourself. I've kinda told you about me but my family is confusing, so is it okay if we talk while we walk?"

"Yeah sure if you want." I nodded furiously. "Well, I have a Norwegian friend named Lukas who was on the ship with me and his half brother Emil who is Icelandic. My brother Berwald was born is Sweden and our other close friend Tino who is Finnish. I lost my parents when I was young so I class all them as my family. We call our little family the Nordics because there is one person from each country of the Scandinavian group. It was Lukas who came up with the name after Berwald, Tino and I argued about names for about an hour and he got fed up with us. It started as Lukas, Berwald and I in our little family, then we met Tino and Lukas found out about his half brother from Iceland. So I guess you could say my family is chaotic. Also Tino has a little white dog named Hanatamago but we just call her Hana."

It was strange, when I was learning about Mathias friends or I should say, family it made everything seem normal and like I just met a Danish man. It didn't feel like we were stuck on this stupid island. It also made me feel sort of sad because I don't make many friends and my family is not very close to me. That's why I agreed to go on the fucking cruise so I could get to know Arthur better since we have never really got on.

"Mathias can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Could you be my friend?"

He just laughed, of course another person who doesn't like me.

"Hey why do you look so down?"

"WHY WOULDN'T I? YOUR JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" I yelled at him.

"Huh." He looked really confused then suddenly clicked. "Alistair, of course you are my friend. Do you really think I would go though something like this with someone at hate them at the end of it. We're friends and I will tell you now, I'm not easy to get rid of. Trust me, Lukas has been trying for years." He laughed an I just stared at him with a blank expression.

"So you will be my friend?" He nodded with a large smile. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Guys look out to the sea." Gilbert shouted up.

I looked out towards the sea and saw another island, not as big as the one we were on but still. Across on the other island there was three figurers on the beach. One of them seemed to be madly waving at us trying to get our attention, another seemed to be cooking and the last one seemed really angry at the one who was waving. The angry one launched something at the hyper one and hit him straight in the face, the object exploded overall his face and the contents looked like a tomato.

"We should find away over to them sometime, but first we need to find away to help you two." I shouted down still looking at the strange people that were across the ocean.

* * *

**I hope this chapter is okay, I don't really like it, but oh well. Who is the tomato thrower, the hyperactive man and the cook... **

**We will never know. **

**Just kidding you will find out in the next chapter. **

**See you though the screen! :3 **


	5. Update

Update Time!

So I have been busy and am going to be busy over the next few weeks. That is one of the reasons why I have not been updating. The other is I am rewriting the chapters to put more detail in because I was not very happy with the way I was explaining everything that was happening. So when I post chapter 5 the chapters will be updated but they shouldn't take me long to write. The only problem is I have family up at the minute and then in the small town I live in there is a tradition festival thing, which involves horses and traditional bands. It ends up taking about two days away from me and I end up being really tired at the end of it. Then I am going to stay at a family members for a week and I don't think I will have much time to update when I am there.

I really hope that I find time to update and hopefully I will be able to write in car journeys and other times that I might not be doing much. But I cant promise much so it may be a week or two before I get the rewrites done then I will write chapter 5.

I'm really sorry for the people who have been following this story or just even reading it, because of my busy schedule. I'm really grateful for everyone who has been reading my story and every time someone comments, favourites or follows my story I just cant believe that people are taking an interest in it.

Thank you everyone!

See you though the screen! :)


End file.
